Ninjago and Songs
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: Fitting Ninjago characters with different songs.
1. You Can Come to Me

**This is Jay, Nya, and Cole singing the song ****_You Can Come to Me_**** from Austin and Ally. I chose all three because there are some of you Jaya fans and some NyCole fans.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

[Nya:]

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

[Jay:]

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

[Jay, Nya, and Cole:]

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Nya:]

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying to be yourself

When somebody lets you

[Cole:]

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one could understand

Then somebody gets you

[Jay, Nya, and Cole:]

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Nya:]

Like a chain that never breaks

(Jay and Cole:)

A chain that never breaks,

[Nya:]

Like a truth that never bends

(Jay and Cole:)

A truth that never bends,

[Nya:]

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

(Jay and Cole:)

Puts it back again,

[Nya:]

It's the feeling that you get

(Jay and Cole:)

Feeling that you get,

[Nya:]

It's the moment that you know

(Jay and Cole:)

Moment that you know,

That no matter what the future holds

[Jay, Nya, and Cole:]

You'll never be alone

[ Jay, Nya, and Cole:]

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

[Nya:]

You can come to me,

Yeah


	2. Mmm Yeah

**Some parts seem a bit off, but I had to try...**

**This is Mmm Yeah by Austin M. and Pitbull this time performed by Zane, Kai, and Cole.**

* * *

[Zane:]

Kai and Cole keep doing your thing

Let these boys keep slipping man

I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flipping things

I told these women that it's all about a team,

Jordan and Pippen man

So do you wanna join the team

Now tell me little miss thang

Dalé!

[Kai:]

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

[Kai and Cole:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[Cole:]

Rock'n'Roll one time, we'll make it up as we go

I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say

We can do whatever, do whatever we want

When she walks past me I say hey, hey, hey…

[Kai:]

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

[Kai and Cole:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Six inch heels clicking up down the street

You know she's coming and then she walks away way way way

I'm a big big deal, a little fun's all I need

But I can tell she don't believe what I say say say say say

[Cole:]

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[Zane:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

She look so good but she bad bad

You can see that back from the front front

Booty like Kriss Kross, jump jump

Meet me in the middle of the ocean

We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind

Wawawawa, play

Find ourselves and lose our minds today

Kai and Cole acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes

For those that thought that we would stop

Definitely don't have a mind to think with, brainless

Most of them broke but they famous

Some got hits but they nameless

But mamita, forget about that

When I see you

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was


	3. Ugly Heart

**This song ****_Ugly Heart by G.R.L_**** is one of my favorite songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nya gets up on stage. She grabs the mic and clears her throat. Turning to face Kai, she signals for him to start the music. She takes a deep breath and stars to sing.

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_Maybe I don't know how to love but_

_Maybe I do_

_Maybe you know more than me but_

_This much is true_

_This little heart and brain of mine say_

_We're through with you_

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

_Maybe you'll get married_

_And she will kiss your feet_

_While I give all my rides away_

_I won't loose no sleep_

_Maybe on your honeymoon_

_You'll think of me_

_But if you don't won't shed a tear_

_Yeah I can guarantee_

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could probably light up New York after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity_

_A boy so pretty_

_With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart_

_An uh an uh an ugly heart_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

Nya sighs and opens her eyes to see the crowd. They cheer for her and clap their hands proudly. She smiles.


	4. You Get Me

**Ok so I am a Jaya and NyCole fan but this is a Jaya...**

* * *

**Nya**

Crazy people we can make really good friends  
That's why we let each other in

**Jay**  
You beside me, I don't have to pretend to be stronger

**Nya and Jay**  
I finally belong here and I don't feel alone anymore

You get me  
And I get you  
Together there's really nothing we can't do

I got your back  
And I got yours too

Ya – You get me  
And I'm pretty sure that I get you

Du do ru ru ru  
Du do ru ru ru  
Du do ru ru ru  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Ya

**Jay**  
On the inside I dreamed that I was part of a crowd  
But on the outside I wasn't allowed

**Nya**

All I wanted is just to be where we are now

**Nya and Jay**

Ya, it's better  
And I know I never, ever feel alone anymore

You get me (get me)  
And I get you  
Together there's really nothing we can't do

I got your back  
And I got yours too

Ya – You get me  
And I'm pretty sure that I get you

**Jay**

I finally have someone to lean on (Someone to lean on)  
You have someone to lean on too  
(to lean on too)  
Oh oh

**Nya and Jay**

You get me (get me)  
And I get you  
Together there's really nothing we can't do

I got your back  
And I got yours too

Ya – You get me  
And I'm pretty sure that I get you

You get me (you get me)  
And I get you (yeah)  
Together there's really nothing we can't do

I got your back  
And I got yours too

Ya – You get me  
And I'm pretty sure that I get you

Du do ru ru ru  
Du do ru ru ru  
Du do ru ru ru

I'm pretty sure that I get you  
Du do ru ru ru

**Nya**  
Yeah yeah yeah 3

* * *

**Yeah so I chose this song because I love it. It is really good and I still remember it. For those of you who have never seen it, it is called ****_You Get Me _****from ****_Talking Friends._**


	5. Really Don't Care

**So this song features my so-far favorite OC: Jennifer. BTW she is an amazing singer! I gave her the singing trait because ****_I_**** love to sing and I also like music. If you go on my bio I have a bio of Jennifer and I will also maybe put up a story about her with her bio.**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nya**

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

**Jennifer**  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Nya! you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

**Nya and Jennifer**

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

* * *

**Ok so after this song will be _Monster by Imagine Dragons _sung by Garmadon.**

**It request. :)**


	6. Monster

**Garmadon** singing**_Monster by Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.


	7. When Can I See You Again?

**I think this song would go lovely with Zane and Pixal... Now imagine it in chipmunk version.**

* * *

When can we do this again?

When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?

* * *

**So tell me how'd ya like it...**

**Please, also leave some suggestions.**


	8. I'll Make a Man, Out of You

_**I'll Make a Man out of You from Mulan. **_**I thought of this song because my brother was listening to it this morning. And the suggestions that people sent in will happen.**

* * *

_**Cole:**_

_Let's get down to business_  
_To defeat the Huns_  
_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_  
_You're the saddest bunch_  
_I ever met_  
_But you can bet_  
_Before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within_  
_Once you find your center_  
_You are sure to win_  
_You're a spineless, pale_  
_Pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue_  
_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

**_Zane:_**

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_**Kai:**_

_Say good bye to those who knew me_

_**Jay:**_

_Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym_

_**Lloyd:**_

_This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_**Nya: **_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_**Kai:**_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_**Chorus:**_

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_**Cole:**_

_Time is racing toward us_  
_Till the Huns arrive_  
_Heed my every order_  
_And you might survive_  
_You're unsuited for_  
_The rage of war_  
_So pack up, go home_  
_You're through_  
_How could I make a man out of you?_

**Chorus:**  
_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_  
_We must be swift as the coursing river_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the force of a great typhoon_  
_(Be a man)_  
_With all the strength of a raging fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_


	9. Bring Me To Life

**Okay, so this was a request from ****_Amberdiamondswords, _****I am also working on all your other requests, so hold on.**

**Garmadon singing Bring Me to Life.**

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life


	10. It's Not Over

**A request from Nicole Jett of Jay singing, It's Not Over by Daughtry.**

I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.


	11. What Makes You Beautiful

**So here is ****_What Makes You Beautiful _****sung by Jay and Cole. They will be singing it to Nya, but at the same time... Oh you'll see :) I'm gonna like this one.**

* * *

_"_What's going on here? Why is there a crowd of people? Mostly girls?" Kai asked Nya. Next to him was Lloyd, who was trying to get the attention of the girls.

"Jay and Cole, aren't they sweet? They're going to sing a song for me. But I don't know why all these girls are here," Nya cooed placing her hands over her heart.

Meanwhile, Jay and Cole were standing on each side of the stage waiting for the time to get up their and show their faces. Cole looked up at the stage and saw that there was one microphone on the stage, "One Mic?" He turned and scoffed at one of the crew members.

"Sorry pal, there wasn't enough time to grab a second," he answered, "Looks like you two are going to have to fight for it."

"Fight for it huh?" Cole said to himself.

"Hey Cole? Didn't get the news? We're up!" Jay called out to Cole who just stood there, blindly.

* * *

Cole took the Mic when the curtains unfolded and started the song backing away from Jay. As the music began, he started dancing to the beat...

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

Jay ran to Cole after the Mic, but fell on the ground after Cole scooted towards the front.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Jay got up on his feet and tried to tackle Cole to the ground, but again missed his target.

_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

"Give me that!" Jay snatched the Mic from Cole's hands.

_So c-come on._  
_You got it wrong._  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I put it in a song._  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

Cole leaped at Jay and ripped the Mic. out of his hands.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na [x2]_

Cole crept closer to the edge of the stage.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Just then, Jay tripped Cole causing him to fall into the crowd, but he missed the Mic. Shrugging, he continued the song, just singing louder.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

Cole made his way back up on stage and stood next to Jay at him. They both decided to finish the song, together...

_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Taking a bow and Cole blowing out kisses to his tangible, especially Nya, the song ended and all of the Ninja met back stage.

"Oh you guys! That was so sweet, and also very funny!" Nya pulled Jay and Cole into a tight hug making the two blush.


	12. Call Me Maybe

This song was a suggestion from someone who doesn't have an account yet, Breana. This is Nya singing _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae._

* * *

Nya stood on stage, a little frightened by the crowd who were cheering her on. She could spot Kai, at the very front next to Jay and Cole whom were blushing and still fighting. No one was up there but her, the stage was practically empty. All the guys behind her brother and the two were also blushing, their cheeks rose red. Of course, no one could take their eyes of Nya. "I'll be singing two songs today, the first one called Call Me Maybe," with a small smile she started to hum then burst into the song:

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe!_

* * *

**The second song is in next chapter...**


	13. Take on the World

_I've been waiting for a day like this to come_

_Struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum_

_On the edge of something wonderful_

_Face to face with changes what's it all about?_

_Life is crazy but I know, I can work it out_

'_Cause I got you to live it with me!_

_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! _

_Light up the stars_ _I've got some pages to turn. _

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I got a ticket to the top of the sky._

_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Take on the world, take on the world!_

_Take on the world._

_Take on the world, take on the world!_

_Take on the world!_

_Puzzle pieces throw them up into the air_

_Taking chances, moments happen everywhere_

_And I got you to live it with me!_

_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! _

_Light up the stars_ _I've got some pages to turn. _

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I got a ticket to the top of the sky._

_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Take on the world, take on the world!_

_Take on the world._

_Take on the world, take on the world!_

_Flying high I won't look down_

_Let my fears fall to the ground_

_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world_

_Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn_ _I got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life_

_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world!(take on the world)_

_Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn. _

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I got a ticket to the top of the sky._

_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._

_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Take on the world, take on the world!_

_Take on the world._

_Take on the world!Take on the world!_

_Take on the world._

_Take on the world! Take on the world!_

_Take on the world._

T_ake on the world! Take on the world!_

_Take on the world!_

* * *

**So, I had to redo this chapter because before all the words were mashed together.**

**This song was called Take on the World from Girls Meets World.**


	14. Dope

**Request from ****_wizard101: _****Jay singing ****_Dope _****by ****_Lady Gaga_****.**

* * *

"Hey Nya," Jay waved to her from the stage and gulped. _Signing in front of these many people? What was I thinking!?_ He thought. At first he was excited, now he was nervous: Nervicited. He saw the other fangirls cheering for him from the crowd, _they won't give me any hope. My heart belongs to Nya and only Nya, _he blinked 2 times and rubbed his eyes. He must be-

Suddenly, the song started playing:

Corks off, it's on  
The party's just begun  
I promise this  
Drink is my last one  
I know I fucked up again  
'Cause I lost my only friend  
God forgive my sins

Don't leave me, I  
Oh, I'd hate myself until I die

My heart would break without you  
Might not awake without you  
Been hurting low from living high for so long  
I'm sorry, and I love you  
Stay with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
I'll keep on searching for an answer 'cause I need you more than dope

I need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope

Toast one last puff  
And two last regrets  
Three spirits and  
Twelve lonely steps  
Up heaven's stairway to gold  
Mine myself like coal  
A mountain of his soul

Each day, I cry  
Oh, I feel so low from living high

My heart would break without you  
Might not awake without you  
Been hurting low from living high for so long  
I'm sorry, and I love you  
Stay with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
I'll keep on searching for an answer 'cause I need you more than dope

I need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope

I need you more  
Need you more

I need you more than dope

At the end of the song, he was panting hard, "Huh, that. (Breath) wasn't. (Breath) that. (Breath) bad," he said and collapsed to the ground but stuck his hand up with a thumb to assure everyone he was okay.

* * *

**R&R and leave some suggestions!**


	15. Stick Around

**Request from ****_DeliciouslyDangerous1 _****for ****_Stick Around _****by ****_Ariana Grande _****and ****_Graham Phillips._**

* * *

Cole hopped up on stage with the Mic in one hand and Nya's in the other. Nya blushed as Cole kissed her on the cheek. At the back of the stage was Jay, he didn't want to see his girl sing with someone else, especially Cole. "Ready?" Nya giggled.

When the music started, he put the Mic up to his lips and began:

_There you come with your big, brown eyes and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized._  
_So sure I'm just about to fall for you_

He looked at Nya who was grooving to the beat,

_But you don't even try and catch me, so I._

Tossing the Mic to Nya she sang:

_I pick myself up, I pick myself up._  
_Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not._  
_My heart's still mine_  
_I'm gonna take my time, but_

Cole came closer to her and they held the Mic together singing:

_Don't leave cause there's something about me and you._

_You gotta stick around, stick around around._  
_Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_  
_Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found._  
_You gotta stick around_

He took the Mic from Nya's hand staring her in the eyes:

_Any other guy would fall at your feet_  
_They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me._  
_I've always been the kind to think things out._  
_And I'm kinda wondering what you're all about._  
_So I._

Nya winked taking the Mic back and being twirled around by Cole:

_I make my mind up, I make my mind up._  
_But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush._  
_I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl so._  
_Wait a minute_

Once again, they both sang together perfectly while Jay was gripping his hair and stomping in anger:

_Till I got you all figured out._

_You gotta stick around, stick around, around._  
_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_  
_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._  
_You gotta stick around._

_Take a look, take a breath._  
_Take a chance on everything I've said._  
_Take your heart. And take your time._  
_And maybe one day you'll be mine._  
_Ohh, maybe one day you'll be mine. (Woah)_  
_Yeah!_

_You gotta stick around, stick around, round._  
_Oh, you gotta hang round' if you wanna find out if it's._  
_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._  
_Stick around, stick around, round._  
_Oh, you gotta hand 'round if you wanna find out if it's._  
_Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found._  
_You gotta stick around._

_There you come with your big brown eyes and I'm_  
_So sure you've got me mesmerized._  
_Stick around._

At the end of the song, they held hands and bowed to the crowd. Walking off the stage together, passing Jay, he couldn't hold it in and tried to land a punch on Cole. But he moved out of the way and Jay reliazed he punched one of the stage crew. "Oops," he sqeualed and ran off.

* * *

**R&R**

**And again, leave more suggestions and STICK AROUND for more!**


	16. Steal Your Heart

**So today I was listening to the ****_Steal Your Heart _****and I got the idea to do a Jaya song.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

It was Jay's turn to once again perform on stage. He had the perfect song and knew exactly who to sing it too. His eyes were glued on Nya, the love of his life. If only Cole hadn't got in the way...

_You like the good boys_  
_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_  
_You can't deny it_  
_They can always show you where the fun begins_

He pulled Nya up on stage and twirled her around.

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it, girl_  
_You drive me crazy _  
_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal _  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _  
_Go on and try it _  
_No matter what you do _  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it _  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

Nya blushed and took Jay's hand.

_You're a good girl_  
_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_  
_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_  
_And I know so well the side of you_  
_No one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it, girl_  
_You drive me crazy _  
_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal _  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _  
_Go on and try it _  
_No matter what you do _  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it _  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're gonna keep it_  
_Just like a secret_  
_Baby, believe me_  
_You gotta free it_  
_And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys_  
_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_  
_You can't deny it_  
_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal _  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up _  
_Go on and try it _  
_No matter what you do _  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it _  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

* * *

**Hi there it's, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, and I am doing my best to get all the requests done. If you readers can cool it down on the suggestions, I will be able to get them done.**

**Thxs, R&R**


	17. SHAKE IT OFF!

**Request from _wafflestheninja. _Thank you for your suggestion, I'm was so excited when you requested this song!**

**1) Because it is a CATCHY song!**

**2) I love the song**

**3) it would be an awesome song for the Ninja to groove too! :)**

* * *

"Alright everybody who's ready to Pa-arty!?" Nya burst into the microphone. Everyone below the stage cheered and clapped, "That's what I thought!" Beside her, her brother, Zane, Jay and Cole, and Lloyd were walking up to the stage.

Soon, the music began and Nya began by dropping the words:

_I stay up too late_  
_Got nothing in my brain_  
_That's what people say_  
_That's what people say_

One by one, everyone, including the Ninja, were dancing to the beat.

_I go on too many dates_  
_But I can't make them stay_  
_At least that's what people say_  
_That's what people say_

_But I keep cruising_  
_Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
_It's like I got this music in my mind_  
_And it's gonna be alright_

"Come on sing it with me!" Nya exclaimed to the the crowd_._

**_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_**  
**_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_**  
**_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**  
**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**

**_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_**  
**_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_**  
**_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**  
**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**

Nya continued her verse:

_I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_  
_And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see_  
_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own),_  
_I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go),_  
_And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know_

Jumping up and down, Nya ran on the side slapping her hand against the fans...

_But I keep cruising_  
_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
_It's like I got this music in my mind_  
_And it's gonna be alright_

**_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_**  
**_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_**  
**_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**  
**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**

**_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_**  
**_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_**  
**_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**  
**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**

**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**

Getting low to the ground Nya poked her head out from behind her brother's shoulders.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars_  
_And the dirty dirty cheats of the world_  
_You could have been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex-man bought his new girlfriend_  
_She's like "Oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it_  
_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_  
_Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

_"_One more time!" She shouted, throwing her arm up into the air_. _Grooving past Zane, he s dancing the robot. Jay and Kai were "funky" dancing and Cole, well, he doing pretty awesome.

**_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_**  
**_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_**  
**_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**  
**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**

**_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_**  
**_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_**  
**_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_**  
**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**

Swaying side to side, up and down, twirling, and other dance moves were seen from where Nya stood. The whole crowd was moving to their own beat and the whole place became a dancing frenzy.

**_I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**

**_Shake it off, shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_(You've got to) Shake it off, I shake it off_**  
**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that!**

**Oh also, two days ago, I just bought the third Ever After High book! Squeeee! Anyways, it is hilarious, if you know who Maddie Hatter is, she's the narrator now! Well in the part I am in the book...**

**R&R**


	18. Better Than Ever: Closing up song

**Hey readers, I have something to tell you, :( So I know I haven't been able to finish some of your requests. But to tell you, I still need to complete my other story: The Worst of All Problems. And have been starting newer ones.**

**So, to sum up what I'm saying is that I'm closing this up. After this song, this story will end and for all you readers that have been reading my other fanfics, well they'll stay.**

* * *

_JAY: One two three!_

[The Ninjago Ninjas]  
There was a time we were apart  
But that's behind us now  
See how we've made a brand new start  
And the future's lookin' up, ah oh, ah oh  
And when you walk these halls  
You feel it everywhere  
Yeah, we're the Ninjas forever, ah oh, yeah!

We are all together  
(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)  
Now it's better than ever  
(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)  
You can feel it, we are back  
And I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than ever  
Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh

[KAI]  
There was a time we couldn't see  
Past the differences

[COLE]  
That separated you and me  
And it left us on our own

[JAY]  
But now you walk these halls  
And friends are everywhere

[The Ninjago Ninjas]  
Yeah, we're the Ninjas forever, ah oh, yeah!

We are all together  
(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)  
Now it's better than ever  
(Ah ah ah ah ah oh)  
Now that we are back on track  
Yes, I'm so glad that we're better  
Better than ever

Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
Oh-wah-oh, oh-wah-oh  
Oh yeah, we're better than ever

* * *

**This song was from _My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks_. I find it a great song and a great one to wrap this story up.**

**Song name: _Better then Ever_**

**Link: on my profile page**

**I will be deleting this story tomorrow after I get out of school which is somewhere after 2:30-3:00.**

**Thxs again for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed my other fanfics. If you are a fan of Ever After High, I just started an Ever After High fanfic. When the Worst of All Problems is finished, I'll create a Ninjago Christmas one shot.**

:) Peace!


	19. Pinkie Pie Persuasion

**Okay so after some persuasion, I have decided to keep this up. But it will only update like once a month or something...**

**Also, today was my first day of school and my L.A and S.S teacher made my day!**

**She put Pinkie Pie on the board!**

**So we were playing a game and one of the pictures was Pinkie Pie and I literally cried!**

**Oh Pinkie... **


	20. Shine Like Rainbows

**[Cole]**

Once upon a time,

You came into my world and made the stars align

**[Nya]**

Now, I can see the signs

You pick me up when I get down so I can shine

**[The Ninjas]**

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

**[Kai]**

Friends, you are in my life

And you can count on me to be there by your side

**[Jay]**

And when the music comes alive

You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine

**[The Ninjas]**

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Together we stand

As the rain begins to fall

And holdin' our hands up high

As the sun shines through it all

**[The crowd]**

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

**[The Ninjas]**

We shine like rainbows

* * *

**Yes! This is a_ My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks_ song.**

**Why? I found it this morning and LOVED IT! **

**The name is: _Shine Like Rainbows_. Link is on my profile page.**

**I also had to switch Jay's part around. Normally he would sing Pinkie Pie's part, but since that wasn't there, I had him do Sunset Shimmer.**

**To the people who sent in suggestions. I will get to those, do not worry.**

**Please check out the song, it is great! You will love it, trust me.**


End file.
